He's different
by Amethystia.666
Summary: " Aku benci keadaan ini, tapi aku harus bertahan beberapa tahun lagi hingga... " / " Bangun Bodoh. " Ucap perempuan...
1. Chapter 1

_**SOMEONE**_ **P.O.V**

Aku benci keadaan seperti ini, aku ingin lari. Tapi jika aku melakukannya, aku tidak akan mempunyai tempat tinggal.

Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan bertahan beberapa tahun lagi, selama mereka masih membiayaiku.

 **END** _ **SOMEONE**_ **P.O.V**

 **He's Different**

 **Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship**

 **Warning : OOC chara, TYPO berhamburan, not like canon.**

" CEPAT BANGUN BODOH!." Bentak seorang perempuan berambut Merah terang seperti tomat, kepada pemuda atau mungkin anak kecil berumur 10 tahun di hadapan 'Kaki-nya' tersebut.

Anak kecil itu kemudian bangun dari alasnya tidur setelah merasakan sedikit nyeri pada bagian pinggang nya yang tadi tertendag oleh perempuan di hadapannya.

" Baguslah kau sudah bangun, sekarang cepat bersihkan kamar adikmu, kemudian cuci piring, dan bersihkan seluruh rumah ini, aku tidak ingin melihat noda sedikit pun dalam rumah ini setelah aku pergi berlibur. Kau mengerti BODOH!." Ucap atau perintah perempuan didepan bocah tersebut sambil menarik rambutnya untuk mendongak keatas melihat wajah perempuan tersebut.

" Ugh... H-Ha'i O-Okaa-sama. " Ucap bocah tersebut sambil memegang tangan perempuan tersebut agar segera melepaskan tarikan pada rambutnya.

" Baguslah, dan cepat kerjakan pekerjaan rumah mu sekarang. Aku akan pergi bersama keluarga ku dahulu ke Hokkaido untuk berlibur. " Ucapnya sambil berbangga hati. Dan melangkah pergi dari tempat bocah tadi tertidur.

" _**BRAK... "**_

Bocah tadi menutup matanya saat melihat pintu atau kayu tersebut dibantingnya. Dirinya kemudian merangkah dan melihat beranda halaman rumah yang ditempatinya dan melihat sebuah sosok figure lelaki berambut pirang dengan jambang yang mencapai dagunya tersebut bersama seorang anak perempuan yang ia tahu umur nya 10 tahun kurang 9 bulan itu menggenggam tangan lelaki tersebut, dia bisa melihat wajah bahagia terdapat pada bocah perempuan tersebut. Dirinya iri, ya dia sangat iri akan apa yang terdapat pada kehidupan bocah tersebut, kasih sayang yang didapat bocah tersebut. Pokoknya semuanya, dia ingin seperti itu.

Bocah tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela tersebut dan menatap datar langit kamarnya, bukan kamar tetapi atap loteng yang ia tempati tersebut, ia bisa melihat awan bahkan birunya langit dari sini, terdapat jendela yang mengarah ke arah langit, dirinya menyukai ini. Menatap langit yang bisa menemaninya tersebut.

Dirinya kemudian ingat akan perintah dari permpuan yang ia sebut Okaa-sama tadi. Ia lantas bangun dan merapikan sedikit tempat yang ia jadikan tidur tersebut, dan kemudian membersihkan debu yang ada pada pakaiannya dan mengecheck apakah terdapat luka pada pinggangnya yang tertendang tadi dengan sepatu High Heels tadi.

 _ **SOMEONE**_ **P.O.V**

" Kenapa?."

Semua pertanyaan yang berada pada kepalaku semua berawalan dengan kata Kenapa.

Aku lantas bangkit dan meninggalkan 'kamar' ini dan mulai bersih bersih rumah yang akan kuisi sendiri mulai dari sekarang hingga beberapa minggu kedepan ini.

Dalam melakukan kegiatan ku ini, aku selalu bertanya kenapa akau yang harsu mengalaminya. Apa yang telah aku lakukan bahkan kesalahan apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga mereka dengan kejamnya memperlakukan ku layaknya budah sampah atau samsak yang mereka bisa gunakan semaunya.

Aku bingung, otakku dipenuhi pertanyaan yang tak bisa terjawab, yang kutahu aku harus bertahan dirumah ini karena walaupun perlakuan mreka kejam padaku, mereka tetap menyekolahkan ku dan memberikan aku pakaian dan tempa tinggal disini.

Jujur jika dikatakan benci. Aku benci keadaan ini, aku ingin lari, tetapi jika ku lakukan aku tidak akan mempunyai tempat tinggal kembali.

Sudah kuputuskan aku akan bertahan selama beberapa tahun hingga aku menginjak dewasa atau mungkin saat aku bisa mencari pekerjaan dan memenuhi bahkan mencari tempat tinggal.

 **END** _ **SOMEONE**_ **P.O.V**

 **TIME SKIP. (7 YEARS)**

" OEY BAKA. CEPAT KEMARI!. " Teriak gadis berambut kuning keorenan entah pada siapa.

" Ha'i Naruko." Ucap Pemuda lebih tua dari perempuan berambut kuning ke orenan bernama Naruko tersebut.

" Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku dengan nama ku. Mana sopan santunmu disini sebagai pembantu, harusnya kau memanggilku Ojou-sama. Bukan Naruko. Kau disini hanyalah pembantu. PEMBANTU, bahkan SAMPAH." Ucap Naruko pada orang dihadapannya, dengan teriak.

" Sekarang aku ingin kau mengerjakan Tugas Fisika dan Ilmiah ku Naruto-sampah. Aku ingin nilai tertinggi, dan jangan sampai Okaa-sama tahu atau kau akan mati. " Ucap Naruko pada Naruto sambil merapikan pakaiannya dan melenggang pergi.

Naruto atau bocah yang dulu disiksa hingga sekarang Cuma bisa menunduk dan tak melawan, dirinya masih ingat dengan perkataan pada umur 10 tahun dahulu. Dimana akan bertahan hingga dirinya mendapatkan perkerjaan. Dirinya masih berpegang teguh dengan pendiriannya, tinggal beberapa bulan lag ia bisa pergi dan mencari pekerjaan atau pergi berkelana ke negara lain dengan cara menjadi tentara atau apapun agar jauh dari tempat ini.

Naruto atau bocah yang dulunya disiksa sekarang berubah menjadi kepribadian dingin, datar, pintar, dan penutup.

Naruto lantas mengerjakan tugas Fisika dan Ilmiah Naruko, bisa dikatakan tugas ini sangatlah mudah bagi dirinya yang selalu lompat kelas karena otaknya yang terlebih encer. Berterima kasih lah dia walaupun engga kepada Otou-sama nya yang menurunkan kepintaran nya pada nya dan menurunkan kobodohan Okaa-sama nya pada Naruko.

Setelah selesai kemudian Naruto pergi keatas loteng dan mulai merapikan buku pelajarannya dan bergegas tidur, dirinya ingat besok adalah tes untuk mengikuti pelayaran bahkan ada juga tes untuk masuk militer elit yang diadakan oleh pemerintahan jepang kepada beberapa anak yang memiliki kelebihan pada otak dan lainnya.

Dirinya tidak tahu kenapa bisa mendapatkan sebuah surat yang menyatakan dirinya masuk kedalam program kemiliteran elit yang didirikan oleh pemerintahan jepang, atau mungkin saja dunia.

Who knows, dirinya hanya menebak dan mencoba tidur terlelap agar besok tidak terlambat dalam tes tersebut.

To Be Continous.

Yo!

Yoroshiku minna~

Nama saya ... panggil saja Q, saya Author Newbie yang mengisi waktu luang yang kosong dengan cara menulis fic yang aneh bin gak jelas ini.

Dimohon tinggalkan review jika anda berkenan dan tolong berikan saran letak kesalahan dan kekurangan dalam fic hamba yang hancur ini.

Itu aja and Wassalam.

See you At nex time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sinar matahari yang muncul menjadi pertanda awalnya hari dimulai. Begitu juga pada sosok penuda berambut Kuning yang sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin rumahnya, di jam segini yang menunjuk pukul 4.25 pagi, ia sudah mencoba merapikan seluruh keadaan rumahnya yang nampaknya masih rapi dan bersih, tapi mengingat perkataan orang yang menjadi Okaa-sama. Tentang merapikan seluruh rumah ia menurutinya, dia tahu keluarga ini bisa saja menyewa atau mempekerjakan sorang maid 10 bahkan mungkin saja 12 maid jika mereka mau, tetapi mereka ingat dirinya masih lah bisa digunakan dalam keadaan seperti ini yang bisa dikatakan menjadi 'Budak' mereka. dia tak peduli walau mereka menganggap nya seperti itu selama ia bisa belajar, dan hidup bahkan tinggal itu tak masalah, anggap lah itu menjadi bayaran selama hidup disini.

" _Piip... Piip.. "_

Pertanda ia sudah selesai beres beres dirumah ini, ia melihat jam yang berbunyi tadi menunjukkan jam 5.30 pagi yang artinya ia bisa melakukan sedikit olahraga pagi.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke halaman belakang dengan menggunkan pakaian yang dipakai tadi tidur. Ia kemudian membuka kaos oblong putih yang bertuliskan, "Corazon" yang diartikan dari bahasa Spanyol ke Inggris adalah Heart yang diartikan dalam kedalam bahasa Jepang adalah Ai yang diarti kembali ke Indonesia adalah Hati.

( Berbelit amat Oey.)

Ia melepas dan menampilkan postur badan yang belum terbentuk itu dan mulai mencoba melakukan postur Push up, Ia melakukan itu dengan tujuan menumbuhkan otot pada lengan nya, padahal jika dilihat secara lansung ia sudah mempunyai otot yang kuat karena olahraga basket yang ia lakukan,

Setelah melakukan kegiatan push up, ia menelentangkan tubuhnya dan mencoba posisi Sit up, dan mulai menghitung berapa kali ia kuat melakukan ini, dengan melakukan Sit-up ia juga bisa memandang ke langit yang masih berwarna seperti jingga, ia selalu melakukan ini disaat semua orang masih sibuk berada dibawah selimut, ia juga masih ingat tugasnya untuk menyiapkan makanan pagi, walaupun itu tugasnya Okaa-sama nya tetap saja dia harus menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Jika dia tidak menyiapkan makanan maka ia tidak akan mendapatkan jatah makanan sedikit pun.

Walau kegiatan ini terganggu dan belum selesai, ia berdiri dan mengambil baju Corazon yang ia beli dalam kegiatan bazar Kaos Anime. Ia melangkah kearah pintu belakang dan melaju kearah dapur untuk membuat makanan untuk mereka semua, ia terlebih dahulu melihat kulkas apa saja yang bisa dibuat dengan bahan yang ada, jika dilihat ada 2 potong daging sapi, kentang, wortel, dan bahan bahan lainnya.

Mungkin ia bisa membuat Kare, ya dia ingin mencoba membuat kare yang enak layaknya dalam cerita One Piece karangan Oda-Sensei, ia masih ingat jalan cerita nya tentang Lutffy yang mengejar impian nya menjadi raja bajak laut, ahh dia membayangkan menjadi Luttfy bagaimana segala rintangan semua bisa dihadapi bersama teman-temannya.

Selama melamun ia menyiapkan semua bahan bahan dan meraciknya, setelah itu ia mencoba memasukkan semua bahan dan memasak Kari yang ia inginkan, ia menunggu selama kursng lebih 20 menit, setelah itu ia mencicipi masakannya dan seletah itu.

" T-Tidak ada r-rasa, bagaimana ini ? apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu ? apa yang harus kulakukan ?. " Ucapnya khawatir dan panik.

Ia mengingat kembali apa yang terlewatkan dalam masakan nya, ia mencoba mencari informasi yang terlewat... Apa yaa..

Ia menampilkan wajah dengan postur badan berpikir layaknya detective Conan tanpa kaca mata. Tanpa disadarinya dia sudah di awasi oleh perempuan berambut merah yang baru saja turun dari tangga lantai atas. Dan mulai berucap,

" Apa kau sudah memasukkan Apel bodoh ?. " Ucap perempuan tersebut.

Naruto yang sedang melamun tersadar dengan ucapan dan nada terhina perempuan tersebut, walaupun sudah biasa ya tetap saja menusuk Hati.

Kemudian Naruto lantas menge check keadaan kulkas apakah ada apel merah didalamnya, atau tidak. Ia membuka dan melihat bahwa hanya terdapat 3 apel, yang artinya mungkin kurang 1 atau 2 apel. Dimana dia harus mencari sisanya. Ia mengambil dan mengupas apel itu dan masih bertanya tanya dimana ia harus mencari apel sisanya.

" Oey Baaka. "

Ia menengok dan melihat ada sebuah buah Apel mengarah padanya, lantas ia menangkap dikarenakan reflek bakat basket nya dan beladirinya.

Setelah menangkap dan melihat siapa yang melempar, ia tidak akan kaget malahan berterima kasih akan apel nya.

Lantas ia berojigi dan berterima kasih kepada Okaa-sama yang melempar buah apel.

Ia kemudian mengupas dan mencuci semua apel dan memotong layaknya dadu dan kemudian memasukkan nya kedalam kuali yang ia pakai memasak Kare.

Setelah itu ia kemudian mencicipi dengan piring kecil. Dan dia rasa memuaskan hasilnya dan menyendokkan di mangkuk kecil dan diberikan pada Okaa-sama nya untuk mencicipi.

Setelah menaruh didepan Okaa-sama nya ia kemudian menyendokkan nasi kemarin setelah dihangatkan di rise cooking yang tampaknya masih enak untuk dimakan. Ia menyendokkan di piring dan dibekal nanti sekolahnya dan menyendokkan Kare yang tadi dimasak nya kedalam piring dan memasukkan nya kedalam kotak bekalnya dengan banyak agar ia tidak menambah. Dan setelah itu ia menutup bekal nya dan membawa piring berisi makanan untunya ke atas kamar nya, tetapi sebelum itu ia berojigi dan mengucapkan,

" Ohayou Gozaimazu Okaa-sama."

Dan berjalan ke lantai paling atas, setelah sampai ia memakan terlebih dahulu sarapan pagi nya dan baru lah ia akan melakukan aktivitas rutin nya yaitu mandi dan bergegas melangkah ke sekolah atau mungkin ia akan membolos dengan surat yang ingin mengikut sertakan dirinya pada kegiatan mereka.

 _ **TIME SKIP.**_

Setelah berberes semua keperluan nya ia melihat jam tangan yang ia beli dari tabungan uang saku bulanan nya yang diberikan oleh Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama nya. Jika dilihat ia mendapatkan uang saku bulanan yang diartikan dalam rupiah sebesar 700K, tapi itu semua ia rasa lebih dari cukup, karena ia bukan Naruko yang selalu ingin berbelanja, ia hanya mau di ajak pergi berbelanja jika uang yang di targetkan untuk membeli sesuatu sudah lah mlebihi target.

Ia mengambil jam itu dan memakai nya di pergelangan tangan kiri nya, ia kemudian melihat dan...

" N-Nani, A-Aku T-Terlambat. " Ucap nya kemudian bergegas membawa bekal nya dan melangkah pergi ke ruang bawah, ia tahu ia akan melewati ruang makan yang dimana terdapat sepasang keluarga 'bahagia' disana.

Setelah sampai diruang makan ia kemudian berojigi dan mngucapkan

" Ohayou Gozaimazu Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, dan Naruko-Ojou-sama." Ucap nya dengan hormat.

Ia ingin kembali berucap sebeum disela oleh Otou-sama, " Apa kau yang memasak ini Naruto. "

" Ha'i Otou-sama, tetapi saya masih dibantu oleh Okaa-sama dalam membuat kare ini. " Ucap Naruto.

" Baiklah Otou-sama, saya izin pergi berangkat untuk ke sekolah, saya izin undur diri. Ittekimasu. "

Ucap Naruto –lagi- tanpa menunggu balasan dari mereka semua ia melangkah pergi kesebuah telfon umum yang berada di stand dekat perjalanan sekolah, selama perjalanan Ia selalu melihat kearah kaca yang berada di samping nya ( kaca pada toko) ia selalu mengawasi penampilan nya, ia pikir ada yang salah pada dasi nya antara miring atau mungkin tidak teratur. Ia melihat seragam yang ia pakai, sebuah blazer putih bahkan layaknya jas dengan logo Konoha Senior High School International, dan didalamnya terdapat kemeja putih dengan lengan panjang, dan sebuah dasi hitam panjang hingga ikat pinggang nya.

Untuk bagian bawah nya ia memakai celana putih panjang dengan dibalut Kaos Kaki bewarna putih dan sepatu standar sekolah KSHSI. Ia berjalan dan barulah menemukan sebuah toko telfon umum dan mulai memencet nomer dial yang terdapat pada kertas yang tertera pada surat yang ia dapat kemarin, setelah menekan beberapa nomer, ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga,

" _Moshi-Moshi. "_

" Moshi-Moshi, perkenalkan nama ku Naruto, aku ingin bertanya, kemarin saya disuruh menelfon nomor ini jika saya ingin bergabung atau ikut serta pada tes yang terdapat pada surat ini. Dimanakah tempat tes nya berlansung ?. "

" _Ahh.. Naruto-san, kau bisa menunggu disekolah mu dan nanti ada beberapa orang yang datang dan menjemput mu, jadi kau tenang saja_. "

" Baiklah jika seperti itu, Arigatou Gozaimazu. "

" _Ha'i. "_

Setelah itu Naruto kemudian menutup dan bayar kepada kasir yang berada disamping kanan nya dan berjalan kembali kearah sekolah, ia melihat jam tangan nya dan melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 6.29 yang artinya ia akan masuk 19 menit lagi, sedangkan waktu tempuh perjalanan adalah 20 menit. Ia membutuhkan sebisa nya adalah tambahan waktu 2 Menit yang jika ditambahkan dengan sisa waktunya adlah 21 Menit, dan waktu nya terus berjalan.

Akhirnya ia mengambil ancang ancang dan Wush ia berlari melesat diantara kerumunan orang, walaupun sering menabrak ia akan mengucapkan Gomennasai dan kembali melesat, dan sekarang ia melakukan hal nekat dengan cara lewat pinggir jalan raya ( lajur khusus sepeda ). Ia tidak menyadari bahwa di belakang nya terdapat.

 _ **SOMEONE UNKNOWN P.O.V**_

Bagaimana ini, aku telat, harusnya aku sudah sampai disekolah jika _'Dia'_ tidak ribut dengan ini itu nya. Baiklah aku akan mempercepat saja laju sepeda ku.

ia kemudian mempercepat kayuhan nya pada sepeda nya, ia melupakan satu kesalahan nya, saat akan mempercepat kayuhan nya pada sepeda nya ia sempat menunduk atau melihat ke bawah, yang artinya jika ada orang didepan nya otomatis ia akan ..

 _ **SOMEONE UNKNOWN P.O.V**_ **END**

" **Brukk.. "**

" Ugh.. Oey kalau naik sepeda Hati hati Baka, kau tidak tahu bahwa disini terdapat sesosok manusia Hah !. " Ucap Naruto kesal.

Naruto melupakan satu hal, ia berada di jalur khusus sepeda yang artinya ia yang salah.

" Oey Baka, kau lihat. Kau berada di jalur khusus sepeda, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tertabrak sepeda, harusnya kau sadar diri dasar Baka. "

Ahh Poor you Naruto kau di balikkan dengan tepat.

" A-Apa M-Maksud mu, sudah tau ini bahu jalan BakaYarou. " Ucap Naruto kesal tidak mau mengalah.

Ayolah Naruto, anak SD bahkan tahu bahwa kau yang salah, jangan salahkan gadis manis didepan mu yang kawaii ini.

" Oey Baka, kau taruh dimana otak mu itu hah, kau bisa melihat sendiri dimana orang orang berjalan kan ? lihat saja sebelah kanan mu itu, dimana mereka berjalan. " Balas Gadis tersebut, ia kemudian mendirikan kembali sepeda nya dan mulai bersiap ingin mengendarai kembali.

" Oey Konoyarou, mau kemana kau, aku belum selesai. " Ucap Naruto kesal.

" Tentu saja sekolah Baka, ini sudah jam berapa, kau punya jam kan, lihat lah sendiri jam mu itu. Bye, aku mau pergi karena sudah telat. " Ucapnya dan lansung mengendarai sepedanya dengan sedikit cepat.

Sedangkan Naruto masih saja termangu dengan kekesalannya, ia masih kesal dengan perlakuan gadis itu hingga..

" _Piip... Piiip.. "_

" Oh Sial, aku telat.. "

 **TBC**

YO!

Maaf potong disini, jujur aja ane sedikit bingung karena ane buat itu pas ane banyak kegiatan yang dituntut dari tempat terseram kedua, yaitu 'SEKOLAH'.

Dan ane mulai tercemar virus WB, mohon dukungan agar ya sedikit dapet inpirasi, hehehe..

Itu aja penutup nya, dan Arigatou mau membaca sedikit Cerita aneh bin gak jelas ini.

See A Next Time.

Amethystia.666 Out.


End file.
